A conventional connector assembly mounts a light bulb to a vehicle taillight lens. The vehicle taillight lens and the connector assembly are designed to withstand environmental conditions. The taillight lens is handled significantly during assembly to the vehicle, and the taillight lens must withstand moisture and contaminants to maintain the light bulb in operating condition once the taillight lens is installed in the vehicle.
Known assemblies do not adequately meet the above requirements. In known assemblies a wire harness, exterior to the taillight lens, provides power to the connector assembly and the light bulb. The use of the harness results in some mechanical failures during handling and exposure to moisture and contaminants. The present invention provides an inexpensive connector assembly which can be easily handled and provide a reliable barrier to these external factors such as moisture and contaminants.